


纪念碑谷2

by CroWsouL



Category: CH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CroWsouL/pseuds/CroWsouL





	纪念碑谷2

放文

第二个时空是曾经山谷王国中的一座花园。

 

眼前的景象一如以往的记忆，纯白大理石建筑，建筑一侧的瀑布倾泻而下流入下方的渊潭之中。

 

佐助在建筑四周绕行了一圈，并未找到建筑的入口。

 

「莫非入口在潭水底下？」

 

当佐助的指尖触碰到泉水的一刹那，涟漪荡开，泉水表面如同一个镜面。

 

他看到活生生的鸣人在镜面里，他不再去触碰水面，而是屏息凝视着这个鸣人。

 

白色的袍子从蜜色的身躯上褪下，鸣人探出一只脚，绷直足弓点了点水面，随后纵身一跃，跳入潭水之中。

 

潭水荡漾着粼粼流转的波光，而鸣人像是太阳之子，只要他游过的地方便会带出一道阳光。

 

这时一位身披铠甲的男人突然出现在潭边，这男人正是佐助。

 

佐助看到鸣人游向自己，之后自己单膝跪地，牵起对方的一只手，低头在手背落下虔诚一吻。

 

“别这样。”对方羞红了脸，迅速抽回自己的手。

 

“为什么？”自己重新牵起对方的手，这次不再只是亲吻手背，而是顺着手腕一路吻上小臂。

 

“你要下来么？潭水清清凉凉，舒服极了。”

 

“遵命，我的王子。”

 

随后他看到自己从背后拥住鸣人，他们做着做过无数却永不厌倦的事情。他迷恋鸣人的肌肤带给自己如同阳光般柔软的触感，和淡淡暖意的味道。鸣人在自己的身下几乎没有发出任何呻XX吟声，他默默承受着自己给予他的疼痛和疼痛过后灭顶的快XX感。

 

整片渊潭之间回荡着时浅时重的喘息声，和水下肉体撞击的闷响声。

 

他的王子，他忠爱的国家未来的王。如今他在哪呢？佐助意识到自己不该沉浸于这个虚景之中，他拔出佩剑劈开水面。

 

顷刻间水面向两侧一分二，渊潭变成了一个深不见底的黑洞。

 

从黑洞中窜出无以计数条荆棘，它们迅速的攀爬至整个建筑，这些荆棘顺着一个方向伸展枝条，仿佛是在向佐助指明去处的方向。

 

佐助踏出一只脚踩在荆棘上，他发现自己竟然可以脱离地心引力，倾斜着身体在墙壁上行走。

 

他再次体会到了失去几何体后，王国变得如何的荒唐，一切没有了法则，自然定律也抛弃了他们。

 

在快要到达顶端时，佐助身上的几何体碎片发出了幽幽光亮。他继续向上走去，伴随着碎片闪烁出持续不断的光亮，他听到有人在呼唤他。

 

“我的勇士，你有一颗无比坚定的心。”

 

“久等了，巫师大人。”佐助微微弯腰行礼。

 

“我想上一个巫师已经向你传达了一切事情缘由。”

 

“是。”

 

“碎片交予你，我的使命已毕。现在我将予以你我的所有力量。”

 

佐助心中的使命感愈发沉重，一定要寻找到鸣人的决心也愈加坚定，“感谢巫师大人。”

 

而后的时空，佐助经历过暗礁险滩，也攀过熔岩深谷，许多次险些丧命。

 

但他越来越有力量，每得到一片碎片，巫师便会把自己的力量传给他。

 

当佐助得到最后一片碎片时，他飘逸的黑色披风已被划出道道口子，他的脸颊，躯体上布满了残痕。他的一头黑发已经长直下巴处，他的左眼的视线已经完全被垂下的刘海遮住了，摸了摸自己长满胡渣的下巴，「鸣人看到我，还认得出来我么？」

 

他将完整的半块几何体高举过头顶，几何体发出璀璨的光亮，紧接一阵天旋地转，十个不同的时空合为一体。

 

佐助瞬间置身于一个层层叠叠的盒状建筑之中，他看到有一个人儿被困在最里面一层的空间之中，怀抱双膝头埋在臂弯中。那就是他的鸣人。

 

他朝着中心处大声呼喊鸣人的名字，对方好似听不到，一直维持着那个姿势。每一个时空的边缘都有好几个出口和入口，到底哪一个是通往下一个空间的？佐助顾不得那么多，他开始顺着边缘处奔跑，他尝试进入每一扇门。时空随着每一扇门的开启和关闭不停地旋转变幻。

 

佐助的大脑几乎快要爆炸，他的胃内翻江倒海。他无法计算自己到底穿越过了多少扇门，可就是无法抵达鸣人所在的那一层空间，他愤懑又烦躁的垂向身旁的墙壁，明明人就在眼前。

 

此刻鸣人身上的几何体开始发出阵阵有节奏的音律，鸣人看到自己的几何体在如此漫长的时间内第一次有了反应，他站起身抬头望见自己上方的空间内有一个人。「难道有人来救自己了？」

 

佐助也听到从时空中心传来的阵阵音律，这音律有一股魔力，佐助感到自己的第六感爆发出前所未有的直觉力。他打开一的每一扇门都准确的通往下一层空间。

 

鸣人无法打开眼前的门，他已经试过无数的办法想从这里逃离出去但都以失败告终，唯一的办法就是等待救赎，这是神对他的惩罚。他起身等待着自己眼前的门被打开。

 

当佐助打开最后一道门时，眼前的人一点没有变化，鸣人还是自己苏醒前最后一次看到的样子。四目相对，佐助透过鸣人的瞳孔看到了自己仆仆风尘的模样。

 

约过了十秒，鸣人扑向佐助，整个人埋在对方的怀中。

 

佐助的胸口被撞得生疼，但这疼痛抵不过这一路的思念，他收紧手臂用更大的膂力抱住怀中的人。

 

鸣人一个劲的道歉，重复着，“对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起....”

 

佐助不知道如何回答，只要是鸣人，不管他做什么自己都能原谅他，但那芸芸亡魂会原谅鸣人吗？他只能低头既心疼又责备的亲吻着对方的额头。

 

“对不起...都是我。我不该...”

 

“别说对不起了，我们让几何体复原吧。”

 

几何体合二为一，升入空中，空间再度消失。数以万计的乌鸦腾空飞起将鸣人和佐助团团包围。

 

鸣人望向四周的乌鸦笑了，他离开佐助的怀抱，后退几步，“一切都结束了，因我而被困的灵魂得到了释放，现在我要带领它们飞出这山谷，升入天堂，让这些灵魂得到安息。”湛蓝的双眸闪过一丝泪光，“佐助，几何体会助你重建山谷王国，你将成为新的王。我会在天堂看着你，不要想我。”

 

佐助紧紧拽住鸣人的双手，将人拉向自己，“我和你一起，没有你的王国会何等寂寞，我该怎么活下去？随着时间的推移，亡灵们会重生，时空会得到修复，几何体会孕育出新的巫师，会有新的王出现。”

 

不再言语，两人拥抱着彼此等待的命运轮回的降临。

 

圣光从头顶上洒下，佐鸣二人在一片温暖的白光中化身为两只白色的乌鸦。他们飞在最前头，后面跟着一群黑色的乌鸦。

 

他们不停地向上一直飞，一直飞...

 

 

END


End file.
